Truth Be Told
by ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen
Summary: *One-shot* And Amy was sick of it. She was sick of coming in second. She was sick of being the afterthought. She used to be the only thought. So that was why she was here, sitting on a damp park bench waiting for Brian.


**A/N: Warning: The fic you are about to read is the result of absolute boredom and a wandering mind. **

**OK, I **_**really **_**don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. In all honesty, I don't really like Amy. She definitely is one of my least favorite characters. Especially after that one episode when she was mad at Chloe for something Chloe couldn't have helped.**

**Another little heads up, I had to go into the dark, inner recesses of my mind to come up with this. I didn't have to go into the **_**darkest **_**(that would be a morbid, terrifying, grotesque, therapy-causing result that I wouldn't advise anyone who wasn't warped, actually, I wouldn't advise those people either, to read) so it's not as bad as it could **_**possibly **_**be, but it's still not a cutesy, fluffy one-shot. If that's what you're into, then turn back now.**

**As for my slightly bizarre, OK, **_**extremely **_**bizarre couple choice, I've already mentioned this was the result of a roaming mind. I don't ship them, not in the least, but, you have to admit, the idea **_**is **_**an interesting one.**

**Disclaimer: From what I've come up with in this story, it's a good thing I don't own or control what's going on with Amy…**

Chloe King got everything. They may have been best friends since they were little, little kids, but Amy was getting more and more annoyed with her 'best friend'. She was constantly blowing her and Paul off. And then apologizing and trying to act like it was no big deal. And Paul let her!

And it was all because Chloe was Mai. Not only that, she was the 'Uniter'. If you asked Amy, the only thing Chloe had gotten done was getting the people willing to die for her hurt. Jasmine… Alek… Meredith, almost. How much longer would it be before Chloe, in the middle of doing something beyond stupid because she was the 'Uniter', got one of them killed? She had already killed Xavier.

Amy tried to understand. She really did.

But, truth be told, she just didn't.

o.O.o

Girl problems weren't his thing. In fact, he never had them. He usually just had to turn on the charm and they would be putty in his hands.

But not Chloe King. That girl was a mystery. He laid the charm on _thick_ and she seemed interested, but then all of a sudden, she 'just wanted to be friends'. It was infuriating.

He blamed the blonde boy that always watched over her possessively, protectively. It was obvious she had more feelings for that boy than she did for Brian. And Brian didn't like that. She had already kissed the boy, even when she refused to kiss him. It was another thing Brian didn't like.

When he had really, _truly _cared about Chloe, when winning her heart wasn't a competition (one he was losing), Brian had swiped Chloe's phone to get her best friend's number off of it, in hope of tips to gain her heart. He still had a use for that number. Just not the same as before.

He watched the two of them interact carefully. It was painstakingly obvious to him that Amy was growing tired of Chloe, just as he was. And thus his plan was born. If he was right, which he usually was, it wouldn't take much convincing for her to join in.

He had glanced over Amy again as his plan was finalized.

Truth be told, he liked her more than Chloe.

O.o.O

All Chloe did nowadays was complain. _"Oh, I have two sweet, adorable guys that like me and I don't know what to do." "I have nine lives." "I'm the Uniter and people are trying to kill me." "Training is hard." "I have so much attention that I don't know what to do with." "People are willing to die for me." _It all was really starting to get under Amy's skin.

Chloe needed to stop stringing the two guys along. It wasn't fair to them. It wouldn't be too much longer before neither guy wanted anything to do with the blonde Uniter. And then Amy, the innocent friend that had been pushed to the side, would have to listen to Chloe complain about yet _another _thing that was "wrong" and then Amy would have to pretend to care and offer her advice to try and fix everything.

If she were being honest with herself, Amy would say she was jealous. Because she was. But not for reasons you would think. Sure, if Chloe died she'd come back to life. Sure, Chloe had two guys pining after her. Sure, one of them was Alek Petrov, _the _hottest guy in school. But that stuff wasn't what Amy was jealous of. No, not even close.

Truth be told, Amy was jealous that Chloe had Brian.

o.O.o

Playing the jealous almost boyfriend was just too easy. He got to be completely rude to the girl he used to like (the girl he would've dated for about a week before dumping and moving on to someone better) and the guy that made said girl question her feelings for him.

The hard part was pretending he didn't know _why _she could and would kiss the boy and not him. His father had let him in on it when he had first brought her up. He was impressed that she wasn't trying to kiss him like he was told she would.

He was impressed that she, even though she _obviously _really liked him, told him they could only be friends. He knew it was difficult for her to tell him. It wasn't difficult to hear.

It was difficult to pretend he still cared.

Because, truth be told, he didn't any more.

O.o.O

Of course, Amy had Paul. Don't get her wrong, she liked Paul, but, really only as a friend. She just didn't have the heart to tell him that. Which was why she jumped at the chance to dump him when she did. But, technically, Chloe had had him first. Paul had kissed Chloe when they were a lot younger. And Amy felt like she had Chloe's leftovers. Boys, time. She was even invited as an afterthought to their night out with those girls from Brazil!

And Amy was sick of it. She was sick of coming in second. She was sick of being the afterthought. She used to be the _only _thought. So that was why she was here, sitting on a damp park bench waiting for Brian.

He had contacted her last night. Somehow, he had gotten a hold of Chloe's phone and had taken her number off of it. Amy didn't know why he had asked to meet her, but she didn't care. She did care that Brian was ten minutes late. Amy hated waiting, even if it was for a hot college guy.

Amy had dressed up a bit more than she would- _should _have for a meeting in a cold park at midnight. The cool, misty air bit at her exposed legs. Ones she had just shaved, making them burn a little. She was glad Chloe asked her to by something from Varese Vintage. She had gotten a pretty, lacy-like, '50's styled dressed, which looked excellent with her purple beanie, leather jacket, and black flats.

The wind whipped her hair around, getting strands tangled in the long silver earrings she wore. Inspecting the chipping dark green nail polish, Amy missed the sound of approaching footfalls. She didn't, however, miss the pair of jean-clad legs that were now in her line of view. Glancing up, she was happy to see Brian standing there, looking as awkward as ever.

He took a seat next to her, running his fingers nervously through his Edward Cullen-like hair. "Hi." He said, his nerves leaking into his voice, making it higher than it should have been.

Amy crossed her right leg over her left, pulling the dress down to settle on her knees. "Hello." She responded in what she hoped was a flirty voice. From the look on his face, it was.

And they talked. About, you guessed it, Chloe. The minute he mentioned Chloe's name, she was afraid she would have to start pretending again. Worried she would have to give more advice she really didn't want to give. But what he said afterwards shocked her. She thought it would be a cold day in hell when she heard Brian start to speak ill about Chloe. Amy sat there, openmouthed and shocked.

Brian had given her a pointed look and chastised, "Don't look at me like that. I can see it in your eyes. You agree with me. You don't like Chloe very much now. And you want to talk bad about her. I know you have in your head already. I'll bet you're thinking bad things right now."

And Amy started talking about her frustrations with Chloe too. She had left out the Mai part. As much as she was starting to resent Chloe, it wasn't her secret to tell. As they spoke, they got closer and closer to each other. She didn't know (or care, really) who initiated it, but she really couldn't give a damn. And they were kissing. Heatedly.

The only thing Amy was thinking about wasn't what she should have been. She wasn't thinking about how much this would upset Chloe. She wasn't thinking about how she was cheating on Paul.

The only thing Amy was thinking about was that she finally got something Chloe could never have.

Truth be told, that one thing was a kiss from Brian.

O.o.O. o.O.o

They both pretended they didn't hear the sound of more approaching footsteps. They both pretended to be too wrapped up in their make-out session. They both pretended they didn't hear the tear-filled gasp and the sound of running feet, with another pair running after the first. They both pretended they didn't know Chloe had seen them kissing and run away with Alek chasing after her.

They both pretended because they knew that if they let Chloe know they had heard her, they would have to pretend to be sorry, spitting out false apologies. And they couldn't do that.

They separated minutes later, giving each other small smiles, an unspoken promise to meet again, before going in opposite directions. They both went to their respective homes, went up to their rooms, and laid down on their beds, sighing contentedly as they stared at the ceiling. They both ignored the ringing of their cell phones.

They both couldn't bring themselves to answer and pretend they regretted it.

Since, truth be told, they really didn't.

**A/N: ….. OK... I dunno what that was… I just… I don't… I'm so sorry I made you read that… It was… Not exactly… I… I was… It just didn't… I'm just gonna go sit in the corner *sighs, shakes head, and goes into corner***


End file.
